shibusen escuela de canto
by YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI
Summary: ¡ESCUELA DE CANTO DE SHINIGAMI-SAMA, AMOR,PELEAS, CELOS Y...¡MUSICA!(CON ESCRITORES INVITADOS EN EL FIC)
1. Chapter 1

**yamitsu-hola, holitas aqui la fabulosa de yamitsu-**

**yamotso-y aqui yamotso, en este fic trabajamos juntos yamitsu y yo-**

**yamitsu-en este fic encontraras canciones, amores, tal vez lemmon y si quieres ser parte de toda la historia incluiremos a las 3 primeras personas que nos publiquen un preview pidiéndonos aparecer en el fic, recuerda tienes que poner si quieres ser bueno o malo en en la historia a si que envíen muchos previews e inviten a sus amigos a leer el fic –**

***shibusen escuela de canto***

**normal pov**

los rayos del sol se colaban por las persianas hasta iluminar el blanco y dormido rostro de una linda señorita de cabellos rubio-cenizos quien al notar esa suave caricia que el sonriente sol le daba habrio su par de ojos color jade sin mucho ánimo y se encerró en el baño, ya después la chica salió de este con una falda negra cortita, una blusa strapple negra, un collar con una m plateada, unas botas negras con un pequeño tacón y su cabello amarrado en 2 coletas

¿?-¡maka apresúrate o si no perderas el vuelo a death city!-una voz femenina que se oia desde debajo de la habitación de la chica la hizo bajar rápidamente las escaleras hasta encontrarse con una mujer de cabellos cenizos y ojos jade como los de ella

Maka-si ya se mamá no me lo recuerdes-respondió ella con cara de pocos amigos

¿?-maka sabes que tienes que ir si no como aprenderás a aprovechar el talento que tienes-

Maka-ya lo se madre pero… no me gustaría tener que empezar a ser una "estrella" a los 17 años ¬¬- le dijo ella haciendo comillas con sus dedos

¿?-maka recuerda que esto también lo hacemos por tu padre el encerio quiere verte-

Maka-¡ja! Ese estúpido mujeriego, no me jodas-

¿?-¡maka albarn compórtate por favor!, sabes bien que spirit si será un estúpido pero es tu padre! :/-

Maka-mhp ok madre-

¿?-ven a desayunar-le dijo la mujer mientras la jalaba del brazo y la sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa y le serbia el desayuno, cuando el teléfono sonó y la mujer fue corriendo a contestar

¿?-¿bueno?...-

¿?-e… a hola kami soy yo spirit-

Kami-y..¿qué quieres?-

Spirit-solo preguntarte.. ¿a qué horas sale el vuelo de maka de Londres a death city?-

Kami-a las 10-

Spirit-ok bueno ¿puedes decirle que apenas llegue al shibusen vaya a hablar con shinigami-sama?-

Kami-mhp ya que ¬.¬-

Spirit-gracias kami eres la mejor n.n-

Kami-si, si si bueno eso era todo adiós-

Spirit-no, no oye espera…- pero kami no espero mas y colgó el teléfono

Maka-mamá….¿quién era?-

Kami-tu padre, me dijo que te informara que apenas llegues al shibusen vayas a hablar con shinigami-sama-

Maka-a.. ok-

Kami-e… maka-

Maka-¿?-

Kami-ayer te llamo Asura-

Maka-mhp ya le dije a ese estúpido que no me vuelva a molestar-

Kami-pues parece que esta muy arrepentido-

Maka-eso dicen todos y al final te vuelven a engañar como me hizo ese maldito pervertido-

Kami-m… ¡son las 9:30!-

Maka-¡que, voy a perder el avión!-grito la rubia mientras se levantaba corriendo y entraba a su habitación para tomar unas maletas negras y rojas con ruedas pero entonces una linda gatita negra y de ojos verdes empezó a ronronear entre su pierna-blair ya sabes que en el shibusen no aceptan mascotas-

Blair-¿nya?(¿Por qué no? si nosotros los gatos nunca hacemos nada malo)-maulló la gata con tono triste Hasta que su ama resignada le dijo

Maka-ok Blair escóndete en mi bolso negro pero no hagas ningún ruido ¿ok? –

Blair-¡NYA!-maulló feliz la gata mientras saltaba al bolso de la rubia, ella salió corriendo con las maletas en sus manos y abajo estaba su madre con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llorosos

Kami-adios mi makita-chan-decia su madre mientras la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla

Maka-adios madre te extrañare mucho-le decía ella con una sonrisa mientras se despegaba de su lada y salia a la calle donde estaba un taxi esperando a que suba

Kami-¡A.. maka no te vayas a estar llevando a Blair!-le grito su madre desde la puerta

Maka-a… je-je no, no mamá adiós-le dijo para terminar de subir al taxi y partir hacia el aeropuerto, la chica le pago al chofer del taxi y entro corriendo hacia donde se compraban los boletos, después de comprar su boleto de avión hacia death city se formo en la cola para abordar el avión pero atrás de ella se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro quien se la pasaba tarareando la canción de: pearl jam, soldier of love lo cual le pareció muy linda la tonada a la chica pues el muchacho tarareaba a la perfección cada estrofa

***en el avión***

Maka-aver…. Aquí asiento 324-decia la chica para si misma mientras se sentaba y ponía su bolso encima de sus piernas-

¿?-e… disculpa…creo que también me tengo que sentar aquí-el mismo chico que tarareaba la canción se acerco y comenzó sentarse junto a ella

Maka-e.. hola..¿que tu no eras el que estaba tarareando la canción de pearl jam? –

¿?-jejeje si era yo.. me llamo keita**(N/A:Y&Y:JEJEJEJ ES KEITA EL DE KISSXSIS)**

Maka-yo me llamo maka-dijo estrechando su mano con la del muchacho

Keita-¿eres de Londres?-

Maka-no, yo soy de japon pero voy a viajar a death city para vivir con mi padre y estudiar alla-

Keita-yo tampoco soy de Londres, soy de Italia n.n-

***4 horas de viaje***

Cuando el avión aterrizo en death city la rubia se despidió de su nuevon amigo keita y se dirigió hacia el famoso shibusen

***Puertas del shibusen***

Maka-asi que este es el shibusen vaya que es pintoresco..¿no lo crees Blair?-le preguntaba la chica a su gata quien sacaba su cabezita de la bolsa para poder ver el lugar, pero la chica cayo boca abajo al piso al sentir que algo o alguien la empujaba

¿?-e… a.. y…y…yo lo siento es…que no te vi-decía una chica de cabellos rosados, ojos lilas quien vestia con un vestido negro y unas sandalias blancas mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la rubia

Maka-no hay problema e…-

¿?-chrona, chrona gorgón-dijo la chica sonriendo

¿?-kyajajajaj chrona debiste de haber visto lo que le hice a esa chica de lentes le tire todo el hielo dentro de su blusa kyajajajaj-decía un chico de cabellos negros , ojos lilas, con una camisa negra y unos pantalones blancos mientras se acercaba a la 2 chicas

Chrona-cuando cambiaras ragnarock ¬.¬-

Ragnarock-¿y esa chica?-

Chrona-a si ella es…

Maka-maka, maka albarn-dijo la chica con tono amable y educado

Ragnarock-yo soy ragnarock y soy el hermano mayor de chrona-

Maka-je-je bueno ya que nos acabamos de conocer yo…

¿?-¡MAKAAAAA PAPÁ TE A EXTRAÑADO MUCHO!-gritaba un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos azules mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia

Maka-¡MAKA-CHOP!-grito clavándole un libro en la cabeza

Ragnarock-kyajajajaj pobre del subdirector spirit-se burlaba el peli-negro mientras su hermana tenía una gotita de estilo anime

Chrona-¿el es tu padre?-

Maka-em.. no, no lo es-

Spirit-mi hijita ya no me quiere-decía spirit en un rincón con un aura negra sobre el

Chrona-e.. bueno..¿eres nueva?-

Maka-si, si lo soy, ¿y tu?-

Chrona-bueno si soy nueva pero ragnarock no, es que nuestros padres trabajan aquí-

Maka-a.. ¿de donde son?-

Ragnarock-somos de japon-

Maka-¿encerio? Igual yo-

Chrona-je-je al parecer tenemos mucho en común n.n-

Ragnarock-pssst chrona ya viste a ese chico de cabello negro-

Chrona-¿Cuál?-

Ragnarock- el que tiene 3 rayas blancas-

Chrona-e…s..s…si..¿que tiene?-

Ragnarock-¿Qué tal si voy a saludarlo?-

Chrona-si vas a pelearte con el de una vez te advierto que te pueden expulsar-

Ragnarock-wow ya viste está acompañado de esas 2 preciosas señoritas-

Maka-¿las rubias?-decía ella mientras veía a una chica de cabello cenizo y a otra de cabello rubio claro, ambas vestían con unas faldas rojas y unas blusas de tirantes blancas

Ragnarock-la de cabello cenizo esta guapa ¿no creen?-

Chrona-a mi no me preguntes sobre eso-

Ragnarock-muajajja ahí esta hero…¡hey hero déjame saludarte!-decía el chico mientras perseguía a un chico rubio y de ojos verdes

Blair-¿nya?-decia la gatita mientras se asomaba

Chrona-que linda gatita…¿es tuya?-decía mientras le rascaba la cabecita

Maka-si.. se llama Blair-

Chrona-me alegro de que mi hermano no lastimara al chico de cabello negro-

Maka-mhp ¿y por que te alegra?-le pregunto pícaramente y alzando una ceja

Chrona-emm… n…n…no por nada es solo que no quería que ragnarock tuviera problemas-dijo la pelirosa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿?-TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES FAVOR DE PASAR AL AUDITORIO-anunciaba una voz femenina por el alta voz de la escuela

Chrona-¿vamos?-

Maka-e… adelántate yo tengo que ir a ver al director shinigami-sama-

Chrona-bueno ok bye-dijo la chica mientras se iba directo al auditorio y ya rubia se hiba hacia la dirección para hablar con shinigami-sama

**YAMOTSO-FIN DEL CAP 1-**

**YAMITSU-POR FAVOR CHICOS SI QUIEREN SALIR EN EL FIC YA SABEN-**

**YAMOTSO-Y SI QUIEREN PEDIR UNA CANCION PARA QUE CANTEN LOS CHICOS DE SOUL EATER MAS ADELANTE INCLUYANLO EN EL PREVIEW Y ELLOS CANTARAN LA CANCION QUE USTEDES PIDIERON MAS ADELANTE-**

**Y&Y-¡SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yamotso-¡yamotso y yamitsu aquí!-

Yamitsu-nii-san..

**Yamotso-¿nani?-**

**Yamitsu-recuerdas que debían de ser solo 3 ganadores-**

**Yamotso-si..¿los escogiste?-**

**Yamitsu-bueno… si y no**

**Yamotso-¿?-**

**Yamitsu-es que escogi a 4 escritores que saldrán el fic, los demás no se enfaden conmigo solo soy una simple técnico de una egocéntrica guadaña-**

**Yamotso-¡no soy egocéntrico!, como sea ¿Quiénes son los estudiantes del shibusen escuela de canto?**

**Yamitsu-son.. , hime honda, yumary-chan 27 y Julian y jumbiie hana-**

**Yamotso-sus nombres, vestimenta, actuación, compañeros y de mas sera elegido por nosotros, si quieren darnos alguna sugerencia mándennos un imbox ¿ok?-**

**Y&Y-¡BIENVENIDOS AL SHIBUSEN ESCUELA DE CANTO!-**

**Chapter 2**

***alumnos, amigos y relaciones***

**Maka pov**

Llegue a la dirección había una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos color violeta sentada en un escritorio y tecleando en una computadora, supuse que ella debía de ser la secretaria

Maka-e…disculpe-

¿?-¿si puedo ayudarte en algo?-

Maka-si vera necesito hablar con el director shinigami-sama por favor-

¿?-si enseguida-la secretaria tomo un teléfono y marco el numero que supongo era el de su oficina

Shinigami-sama-hola, hola matsui-chan…¿Qué ocurre?-

Matsui-señor aquí hay una señorita que necesita hablar con usted-

Shinigami-sama-o.. ya veo bien dile que pase a mi oficina por favor-

Matsui-puedes pasar-

Maka-e… gracias-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia y entrando a la oficina la cual era azul como el cielo y había un enorme espejo dentro y ahí parado frente a ese espejo había un hombre con una capa negra y le podía ver unos enormes guantes blancos, el hombre volteo para verme y vi que tenia una mascara de calavera

Shinigami-sama-hola maka-chan-

Maka-e…¿sabe mi nombre?-

Shinigami-sama-claro que lo sé, tu padre spirit-kun me a hablado mucho de ti-

Maka-mhp ya lo creo-

Shinigami-sama-bueno quería hablar contigo primero que nada para darte la bienvenida al shibusen y en segundo lugar para decirte que tu junto con tus compañeras de cuarto tendrán que aceptar a una chica más-

Maka-¿seriamos 4?-

Shinigami-sama-si compartirán cuarto con la señorita yamitsu higurashi-

Maka-em… claro no hay problema ¿eso era todo?-

Shinigami-sama- si ya puedes irte al auditorio para escuchar los informes-

Maka-m… ok-"me hizo perder el tiempo solo para decirme que tendría que compartir el cuarto con una chica mas, este señor está loco ¬¬"-

***puertas del shibusen***

**Normal pov**

Un auto negro con el símbolo de una E plateada se estaciono en las puertas del shibusen y de aquel auto bajaron 2 chicos, uno era un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, tenía una camisa roja con una corbata negra, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos blancos y había una chica con la misma descripción, ella tenia una blusa de tirantes roja, una falda negra y unos tacones blancos y también bajo un chico pero este tenia cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, vestía con una camisa amarilla, unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos cafés

¿?-yamitsu te comiste todo el chocolate que nos dio papá -.- -

Yamitsu-nyajjajajaj a mi no me den verduras que me den mejor chocolate no es así soul-kun-gritaba la chica de cabello negro mientras le daba un codazo al chico de cabello blanco

Soul-e… si no fueras tan hiperactiva- decía el alvino con una gotita en la cien

¿?-mendigo coñazo hermana vamos a entrar a esta escuela-gritaba el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras levantaba los brazos pero tal fue su emoción que termino por golpear a una chica

¿?-¡AUCH MI NARIZ!-Se quejo una voz femenina** (aparición de yumary-chan 27)**

¿?-e…¡lo siento es que no te vi!-grito el chico desesperado mientras ayudaba a levantarse a una chica de cabello café , ojos azules** (y-y: perdón por la** **descripción es que no sabemos cómo eres**)quien vestia con una blusa de manga corta morada, un mallon negro y unos zapatos blancos

Yamitsu-nyajajjajaj yamotso eres un total torpe nyjajajajaj-se burlaba la chica

Soul-yamitsu no te burles es obvio que yamotso es un total torpe-

Yamotso-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto algo sonrojado a la chica

¿'?-soy jainy yumari-le respondió la chica igual sonrojada

Yamitsu-mhp ya no hay tiempo entremos al shibusen-dijo la chica jalando del brazo a su gemelo mientras entraban pero el chico se solto de su agarre lo que causo que la chica perdiera el control de su mano y tocara algo como una almohada muy suave

Yamotso-¿e…?-la chica levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos bellos orbes jade

¿?-e… ¿q…q..que haces?-

Yamitsu-¡SOUL AYUDAME ME VOLVIO A DAR UNA HEMORRAGIA!-grito la chica mientras tenia un hilillo de sangre en la nariz

Soul-¿y ahora por que gritas?-cuando el alvino llego hasta donde gritaba la peli-negra la encontró tirada en el piso y con sangre saliéndole de la naris-¿y ahora porque te sangra?-la chica le indico con el dedo índice hacia donde estaba parada una chica de cabellos cenizos y ojos jade con la mirada sonrojada

Soul-tu…

¿?-e… perdón, me llamo maka-dijo la chica desviando la mirada

Soul-a… y..y..yo soy soul- ambos se quedaron viendo directamente con la mirada sonrojada hasta que luego una voz masculina los saco del transe

¿?-¡hey soul hace tiempo de no verte!-los 2 chicos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz y se encontraron con un chico de cabellos azules, ojos verdes con una camisa verde limón con el dibulo de una estrella, unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros y junto a el había una chica de cabello negro trenzado, ojos azules, con un vestido amarillo de manga larga y unas zapatillas amarillas

Soul-¿Black Star?-

B*s-nyajjajaj el mismo, hola yamitsu ..¿y yamotso?-le pregunto el chico arqueando una ceja a lo que yamitsu le apunto con su dedo donde estaba el coqueteándole a maka,

Yamotso-huooo pero que cabello mas hermoso tienes-decia desesperado el chico mientras olia su cabello de la rubia

¿?-¿maka-chan?-

Maka-¿tsubaki?-

Ambas chicas corrieron a abrazarse rápidamente pues se notaba que eran antiguas amigas

Tsubaki-ya paso mucho desde que te fuiste de Japón-

Maka-si apenas estábamos en secundaria-

¿?-¿maka, tsubaki?

Maka/tsubaki-¡YUMARI-CHAN!-y corrieron a abrazar a la chica de cabellos marrones

Yumari-¡hace cuanto que no las veo!-

Chicos- -.- **(gotita en la cien)**

Maka-¿y que haces aquí?-

Tsubaki-mis padres me trajeron aquí por mi habilidad de tocar el bajo eléctrico-

Yumari-y a mi por cantar-

Maka-¿encerio cantas yumari?-

Yumari-si de hecho soy la mejor de mi familia y adivina a quien traje-

Maka-em… no se-

Tsubaki-¡trajiste a rin!-

Yumari-si, ella está en mi bolso blanc…o….¡Y MI BOLSO!-

Maka-¡EL MIO TAMPOCO ESTA!-

Tsubaki-e… chicas creo que Blair y rin se les han escapado-

Maka/yumari-¡NUESTRAS GATAS!-gritaban mientras corrian en círculos desesperadas

B*S-oi tsubaki….¿quienes eran esas chicas?-

Tsubaki-e… a ellas eran maka albarn y yumari, éramos amigas en la secundaria-

Soul-veo que no as cambiado mucho-le dijo mientras chocaban los 5

Tsubaki-b*s…¿Quién es el?-

B*s-a el es soul, es un viejo amigo mío que conocí cuando estaba en el kínder, y.. soul, ella es tsubaki el la hija de la amiga de mi mamá-

Tsubaki-¿y esos 2 chicos?-dijo señalando a yamitsu y yamotso

Soul-son mis hermanastros, yamitsu y yamotso- los 2 gemelos estaba en un rincón con un aura negra en su cabeza y repitiendo en cada momento, "porque en todos lados hay mujeres tan atractivas"

¿?-¡ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES FAVOR DE PASAR AL AUDITORIO!-gritaba la voz por el auto parlante con mas desesperación y enojo, asi que los chicos que quedaban se fueron hacia el auditorio

***auditorio***

Una mujer de cabellos negros con anteojos y vestimenta elegante estaba parada en medio del auditorio con la mirada fija hacia el alumnado

Maka-¡hola chrona!-dijo la rubia sentándose junto a su amiga

Ragnarock-shhhh es azusa-sensei, una de las maestras mas estrictas del mundo-

Azusa-muy bien alumnos el director shinigami-sama tuvo que salir a una junta asi que no podrá dar el discurso de presentación por eso el discurso lo dara su hijo….DEATH THE KID-KUN-

Chicas-*grito**suspiro*-

Y en medio del ecenario apareció un chico de cabello negro con 3 rayas blancas, ojos dorados y con un traje negro, y junto a el estaban aquellas chicas rubias (**las del cap 1)**

Kid-bueno en nombre de mi padre yo dare el discurso de hoy asi que….

¿?-¡ESE ES MI PRIMO KID!-se oyo un fuerte grito desde la parte trasera del auditorio

Liz-o.o es jumbiie**-(aparición de julian y jumbiie hana**)

Patty-kyajajjajaj julian y jumbiie, julian y jumbiie-canturreaba alegre la rubia menor

Julian-¡BAKA, TE DIJE QUE NO INTERUMPIERAS!-

Jumbiie-¡¿ES MALO ESTAR ORGULLOSA DE SU UNICO PRIMO!?-

Julian-pffff eres rara-

Yamotso-¡ASI SE HABLA!-

Yamitsu-¡CALLATE IMBECIL TU NICIQUIERAS SABES LA DIFERENCIA ENTRA UNA GALLINA Y UN GALLO!-

Soul-son insoportables-

Chrona-no se como lidiar con los gemelos-

Ragnarock-kyajajajaj pelea de gemelos!-

Maka-encerio que esto se ha salido de control-

Tsubaki-ojala azusa-sensei los detenga-

Yumari-mhp dudo que esto acabe sin violencia-

Yamotso-¡BAKA TU NO VALES NI 5 MONEDAS DE ORO!-

Julian-kyajjajajajaj lo mismo va para mi hermanita*señalando a jumbiie*

Jumbiie-¡ESTUPIDO NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS MI HERMANO!.

Yamitsu-pfff eso no es nada el tarado de yamotso se la pasa espiando a nuestras sexys vecinas *¬*

Jumbiie-*¬* preséntalas-

Yamitsu-dejan su ropa interior colgada en la soga de lavado *.*

Yamitsu/jumbiie-¡BRAGAS EN FORMA DE CALABAZA *¬*

Yamotso/julian-genial se juntaron esas 2 lunáticas-

Yamitsu-¡YAMI-CHOP!-

Maka-*.* tu también das golpes con libros-

Yamitsu-se lo merecen-

**Próximamente cap 3**


	3. music on

**YAMOTSO-¡aquí,aquí yamotso :3-**

**Yamitsu-y aquí yamitsu, well queremos informarles que la autora koko.-chan Evans aparecerá en el fic, ya que se me olvido mencionarla en el cap anterior y pues nii-san me dijo que soy una tonta y me golpeo con su libreta de gatitos :3 nya-**

**Yamotso-¡que son tigres!, además yo no bese al chico que le gusta a mi amiga :b-**

**Yamitsu-¡fue un accidente T.T Odio mi vida-**

**Cap 3**

**Don´T STOP THE MUSIC**

Azusa-¡jumbiie, Julian hana y yamitsu y yamotso higurashi, por favor siéntense y cállense!-

Jumbiie-mhp quien dice que eso es estar tranquilos-

Yamitsu-si señorita azusa diviértase ¿que no ha escuchado la canción de don´t stop the music?-

Liz-¿¡la de rihana!?-

Yamotso-jejeje seep-

Azusa-¿y esa canción que?-

Yamitsu-pues que dice mas o menos asi…

_**Rihana(don´t stop the music)**_

_**Yamitsu:**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_  
_**Please don't stop the music**_  
_**Please don't stop the music**_  
_**Please don't stop the music**_

_***PARANDOSE EN LA SILLA***_  
_**LIZ**_

_**It's getting late**_  
_**I'm making my way over to my favourite place**_  
_**I gotta get my body moving**_  
_**Shake the stress away**_  
_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**_  
_**Possible candidate, yeah**_

KID-¿¡LIZ!?-*exaltado y sorprendido*

_**Patty**_

_**Who knew**_  
_**That you'd be up in here looking like you do**_  
_**You're making staying over here, impossible**_  
_**Baby, I must say your aura is incredible**_  
_**If you don't have to go, don't**_

_Azusa-¡señoritas por favor!-_

_**Jumbiie**_

_**Do you know what you started?**_  
_**I just came here to party**_  
_**But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty**_  
_**Your hands around my waist**_  
_**Just let the music play**_  
_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**_

_**yamitsu, liz, patty y jumbiie**_

_**I wanna take you away**_  
_**Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play**_  
_**I just can't refuse it**_  
_**Like the way you do this**_  
_**Keep on rockin' to it**_  
_**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**_  
_**I wanna take you away**_  
_**Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play**_  
_**I just can't refuse it**_  
_**Like the way you do this**_  
_**Keep on rockin' to it**_  
_**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the**_  
_**Please don't stop the music**_

azusa-¡ya basta señoritas!-

***dejando de cantar***

Kid-bueno después de esa interrupción, me complace darles a todos una cordial bienvenida al shibusen, sus compañeros de habitación les serán nombrados por la profesora marie, asi que, que pasen buenos días y una vez mas bienvenidos-

Maka-fue muy linda esa canción, ¿no crees chrona?-

Chrona-si pero hicieron enojar a kid-kun-

Maka-no lo creo, no se le veía tan enojado-

Ragnarock-oigan niñas ¿no van a venir para saber en que habitación estarán?-

Maka-ojala y nos toque juntas**-*sonriendo cálidamente***

Chrona-si-

***acercandoce a la profesora marie***

La profesora encargada de asignar als habitaciones y compañeros, ella era una mujer rubia, de ojos dorados con un parche en el ojo y siempre usaba un vestido negro de tirantes

Marie-¡muy bien chicos acontinuacion nombrare el numero de habitaciones que les toco a cada quien y también nombrare a sus compañeros de cuarto!-

Soul-ojala me toque con alguien cool-

Yamitsu-kyajajajjajaj ojala que me toque con alguien divertido-

Marie-en la habitación 101 van a estar… maka albarn, tsubaki nakatsukasa, chrona gorgón y yamitsu higurashi-

Tsubaki-¡maka-chan somos compañeras!-

Maka-¡siiii!-*abrazando a tsubaki*

Yamitsu-ejem.. hola estoy aquí-

Maka-e…-*volteando a ver a yamitsu*

Tsubaki-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Yamitsu-¡soy yamitsu higurashi, hija adoptiva de la familia Evans y futura presidenta mujajajajaj-

Jumbiie-¡es tierna!-***apareciendo de la nada***

Yamitsu-¿que no tienes que ver quienes son tus compañeras?-.- -

Jumbiie-e… a si adiós-***se va***

Marie-en la habitación 102 van a estar… jumbiie hana, kim y jaqueline-

Julian-one-chan te toco con unas tales kim y jaqueline-

Jumbiie-mhp…me pregunto como serán..

¿?-¿disculpa tu eres jumbiie hana?-

Jumbiie-¿Quién pregun…..ta-pero la chica se quedo callada al ver a 2 chicas una de cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos verdes y otra de cabello café que le llegaba a la cintura y de ojos cafés, ambas vestían con una falda verde y unas blusas de manga larga blancas

Kim-hola somos kim y jaqueline-*saludando con la mano*

Julian-¡te cambio las compañeras *-*-

Jumbiie-¡ni de coña!-

Marie-ok en la habitación 103 van a estar… liz y patty Thompson con la señorita jaini yumari-

Yumari-¿y… quienes son liz y patty?-

Liz-nosotras somos liz y patty-anuncio la rubia mientras se acercaba a yumari

Marie-en la habitación 104 van a estar.. sofia, koko-chan(**yamitsu:perdón por no usar el Evans es que yamotso y yo somos hermanastros** **de soul)** y erika cazahaya **(yamitsu-mi amiga de la secundaria *.*-)**

Erika era una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes quien siempre usaba un vestido azul de manga larga y unos guantes negros

Erika-¿Quiénes son sofia y koko-chan?-

¿?-yo soy sofia-

¿?-y yo koko-chan-

Y frente a erika estaban 2 chicas, una gtenia el cabello morado y los ojos azul oscuro y la otra tenia el cabello café y los ojos morados(yamotso-a hime-honda la describimos según la foto del avatar que tiene en fanfiction, y a koko-chan le inventamos una descripción)

Erika-¿ustedes son mis compañeras?-

Sofia-por desgracia si-

Koko-chan-sofia no seas grosera- con nuestra nueva compañera-

Marie-bien ahora que termine de nombrar a las chicas, siguen los muchachos… en la habitación 101 del área de los varones estarán… soul "eater" Evans, black star y death the kid-

B*S-¡el engreído ese del hijo del director!-

Kid-prefiero que me llamen kid si no te molesta**-*acercandoce a los muchachos***

Soul-asi que tu eres el hijo de shinigami-sama-

Kid-si.. creo que ustedes ya saben mi nombre ¿no?-

B*s-si y no tienes que repetirlo rayitas-

Kid-ra…yi…tas-***tirándose al piso***

Soul-¿y ahora que?-

Kid-¡no me llames rayitas otra vez por favor, no sabes lo difícil que es tener 3 rayas asimétricas en la cabeza-

Marie-en la habitación 102 estaran… yamotso higurashi, julian hana y keita-

Maka-¿keita?-

Con las manos en los bolcillos apareció el muchacho **(keita)** mientras veía a maka

Keita-es un gusto verte de nuevo maka-chan-

Maka-es muy bueno que estés aquí-***sonrojada***

Keita-jejej si y me alegra que estemos juntos-

Maka-e…-

Keita-en la escuela, en la escuela-*sonrojado*

Parado no muy lejos del lugar, cierto peliblanco veía muy a atento aquella escenita

Yamotso-*apareciendo junto a soul* celoso, celoso, celoso, celoso kyajajajjaja-canturreaba alegre el peli-negro

Soul-c..c…claro que no-

Marie-en la habitación 103 estarán… makoto-kun, Antonio senjya y sakakibara-kun**-(yamitsu-makoto de school days, sakakibara-kun de another y Antonio es el nombre del que bese-)**

**(yamotso-makoto es importante**-)

Marie-ok, ya pueden instalarse en sus habitaciones pasen buenos días-

**yamotso-hasta aqui señoritos y señoritas-**

**yamitsu-pidan canciones *-*-**

**yamotso-estamos super locos-**


	4. compañeros, accidente

**Yamitsu-holis de nuevo aquí yamitsu-**

**Yamotso-…..*con los audífonos y la música en el máximo volumen***

**Yamitsu- discúlpenme un segundo*sacando un libro***

**Yamotso-kiss me futari douji ni koi shita kara uketomete yo ne-*cantando como un loco XD***

**Yamitsu-¡YAMI-CHOP!-**

**Yamotso-*tirado en el piso bajo un charco de sangre***

**Yamitsu- asco, a leer n.n-**

**Cap 4**

***compañeros***

***Habitación 101***

En la habitación entro una rubia con unas maletas seguida por una muchacha de cabello negro y otra de cabello rosa pero al entrar vieron que la peli-negro de ojos rubís ya se había acomodado y hasta estaba desempacando sus cosas

Maka-em…. Yamitsu ¿Qué haces?-

Yamitsu-nya acomodando mis cosas-

TSUBAKI-eres hermana de aquel chico de pelo negro ¿no?-

Yamitsu-si, el es mi hermano yamotso-

Chrona-y también eres hermana de aquel muchacho de cabello blanco-

Yamitsu-a.. soul-kun es mi hermanastro-

Maka-a… con que así se llamaba…. Soul-

Yamitsu-…. Kyajajjajaj ¿te gusta soul-kun?-

Maka-q…q..que lo acabo de conocer-*sonrojada*

***puerta entra corriendo yumari***

Maka-¿Qué pasa yumari-chan?-

Yumari-¡encontré a Blair y a rin!-

Maka-¿enserio?...¡vamos!-

Tsubaki-ojala y encuentren pronto a Blair y a rin-

***patio del shibusen***

Maka-¿segura que por aquí viste a nuestras gatas?-

Yumari-si estoy 100% segura-

¿?-¿se les ha perdido algo?-

Maka-*volteando la mirada* a… ragnarock ¿has visto a nuestras mascotas?-

Ragnarock-hablas de un par de gatas negras-

Yumari-si…¿las has visto?-

Ragnmarock-vi hace un momento al chiflado de mi padre con un par de gatos negros no se si serán esos-

Yumari**-*jalando a la rubia***andando maka-chan-

Ragnarock-mi padre se llama stein y siempre está en el salón de música búsquenlo ahí-

Maka-arigato ragnarock-kun-

***Pasillos***

Yumari-¿Dónde estarán nuestras queridas gatitas?-

Maka-yumari-chan creo que estas súper preocupada por rin y Blair ¿no es así?-

Yumari-shhh escucha eso-

¿?-a ver a quien diseccionare primero….

Maka/yumari-¡DISECCIONAR!-*entrando al primer salón que vieron*

Ahí en el salón se encontraba un hombre con una bata blanca de espaldas y se podía apreciar su cabello emblanquecido y un extraño tornillo penetrando en este

Maka-¡blair!.

Yumari-¡rin!-*ambas abrazando a sus gatas*

¿?-mhp con que ustedes 2 fueron las que trajeron animales al shibusen-

Maka-e.. si fuimos nosotras-

Stein.-saben que esta prohibido-

Yumari-si-

Stein-sin embargo… no las delatare de hecho las ayudare-

Maka-¿Cómo?-

Stein-esperen aquí-el profesor se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a un armario y ahí se encerró por unos instantes hasta que salió con 2 frasquitos que contenían un liquido morado

Yumari-¿y eso?-

Stein- hagan que sus gatas lo beban-

Maka-pero…

Stein-con eso nadie se dará cuenta de su presencia-

Yumari-e… ok gracias-*saliendo del salón*

Maka-adios-*siguiendo a yumari*

***pasillos***

Maka-no le vas a dar de tomar eso a rin ¿cierto?-

Yumari-que claro que no ¿y tu?-

Maka-no-

AZUSA-¡ A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES SE LES RECUERDA QUE LA CENA ES EN MEDIA HORA NO SE LES OLVIDE, MEDIA HORA!-la profesora de cabellos oscuro anunciaba por el auto parlante

Yumari-mejor nos vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a areglarnos-

Maka-si.. hasta la cena yumari-

Yumari-hasta la cena-

Y cada una de ellas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones con sus respectivas compañeras

**Habitación de yumari y las thompsons**

Yumari-ya llegue chicas-

Patty-tejejejejeje one-chan yumari ya llego-

Liz-eso veo patty-

Yumari-¿no se van a arreglar para la cena?-

Liz-y que crees que estoy haciendo-*enseñándole sus uñas recién pintadas*

Yumari-¿necesitas tener las uñas pintadas para ir a cenar?-

Patty-one-chan necesita estar lista para todo tejejejejejje-

***Habitación de soul, kid y B*S***

B*s-ufff por fin ya casi es hora de la cena me muero de hambre-

Cuando por la puerta el peli-negro entro con tres pares de ropas iguales

Kid-tengan-les dijo dándole un traje a cada uno-

Soul-¿Qué es esto?-

Kid-son los uniformes, tienen que usarlos obligatoriamente-

Soul-o-o es un uniforme-

Kid-¿y?-

Soul-yamitsu odia los uniformes, cada vez que ve uno le da un colapso nervioso-

B*s-pero eso fue hace tiempo supongo que ya se debe de haber acostumbrado-

Soul-ojala-

Kid-bien entonces arréglense para ir a cenar en un rato-

***habitación de jumbiie, kim y jaqueline***

Kim-estos uniformes son lindos no lo creen-

Jumbiie-odio los uniformes no solía usar uno cuando estaba en la cárcel de mujeres-

Kim-¿carcel?-

Jumbiie-asi le llamo a mi escuela, en realidad es una escuela solo de chicas-

Jaqueline-seria genial ir a una escuela donde ayan chicas lindas-

Kim/jumbiie-¿?-

***cuarto de julian, yamotso y keita***

Julian-la hora de cenar pero que aburricion-

Yamotso-lo se ¿y tu que tal keita?-

Keita-¿yo que de que?-

Yamotso-¿te gusta esa chica rubia no?-

Keita-b-b-bueno a maka-chan la conoci hoy en un avión-

Julian-¿y fue amor a primera vista?-

Keita-¡que yo no la amo!.-

Julian/yamotso-mhp eso dices X3-

***CUARTO DE hime, koko-chan y erika***

Erika-¡por fin nos han dado el uniforme!.

Sofí-me da igual, me voy a duchar-*saliendo de la habitación*

Erika-¿Cuál es su problema?-

Koko-chan-ella es buena onda no te preocupes es solo que le toma tiempo acostumbrarse a la atmosfera-

Erika-a… ok-

***cuarto de sakakibara-kun, makoto y Antonio***

Makoto-por fin libre de ese par de zorras-

Sakakibara-kun-jajajaj tienes razón, sekaii y katsura se deben de estar matando ahora mismo-

Makoto-ahora iré por mi próxima victima sexual-

Sakakibara-kun-¿ya tienes pensado a quien?-

Makoto-no lo se, esta vez quiero probar con alguien diferente-

Sakakibara-kun-¿un hombre?-

Makoto-¡NI LOCO!-

Antonio-e… estoy escuchando todos sus "planes"-

Makoto-si abres la boca te romperé la puta madre ¿ok?-

Antonio-mhp como si me importara-

***cafetería, hora de cenar***

Muchos estudiantes estaban rondando por ahí con sus bandejas de comida, todos traían puesto el uniforme, el de las mujeres era una falda cortita verde, con una blusa blanca, una corbata verde y un chaleco verde con el signo de una calavera, el de los hombres era casi igual nada mas que eran unos pantalones verdes,

Maka-waaa por fin hora de cenar-

Chrona-s…s…si –

Tsubaki-vamos por nuestras charolas-

Cuando las chicas se formaron para hacer la cola del almuerxo, maka quedo atrás de soul quien esperaba impasciente llegar hasta las bandejas llenas de comida, cuando por fin le habían servido su cena llegaron makoto y sakakibara

Makoto-gracias por pedir la comida por mi, estúpido-*arrebatándole la charola*

Soul-lo que sucede es que no te estaba pidiendo tu cena-*agarrando el otro extremo de la charola*

Makoto-sueltalo-

Soul-¡no tu suéltalo!.-

Makoto-*riendo maliciosamente* ok-*soltando la charola*, toda la comida cayo encima de la rubia empapándole el cabello con jugo de manzana y pure de papas

Maka-¡POR UNA VIL MIERDA SON UNOS REVERENDOS ESTUPIDOS!-se quejo enojada la rubia

Soul-maka.. yo..yo lo siento mucho-

Maka-a… soul debi saberlo, mhp yo que te creía un chico pacifico y buena onda-

Soul-¡para tu información soy verdaderamente un chico cool!.

Maka-¡un chico cool no mancharía a una chica!-

Soul-¿encerio eres una chica?, es que te vez tan plana que no sabía que eras mujer-pero el chico se cubrió la boca rápidamente y vio como los ojos de la chica se humedecían

Makoto-¡no le hables asi a una chca!-grito mientras abrazaba a maka

Soul-maka…yo..yo no quería decirte eso perdóname-

Maka-ya no importa lo que hagas el daño ya esta hecho-

Tsubaki-¿maka- chan que pasa?-

Yamitsu-¿te han hecho daño?-

Makoto-otro día mejor mide tus palabras-

Chrona-¿Qué le dijiste a maka?-

Soul-yo…yo-

Yamitsu-me avergüenzo enormemente de ti, soul-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco

Soul-yamitsu, no tu no-

Kid-niciquiera es tu primer dia de clases y ya te has metido en problemas-

Jumbiie-wow pero que mala jugada-dijo la chica quien estaba detrás de chrona viéndolo todo

Julian-pfff eso fue my poco responsable-

Tsubaki-vamos al baño para que te laves el cabello maka-chan-*llevándosela del lugar*

Kim-wow pero que espectáculo-

Jaqueline-aquella chica de cabello negro debe ser su hermana o algo asi-*sonrojada*

***baño***

Tsubaki-ya, ya maka-chan es obvio que fue un accidente-

Maka-si pero lo acabo de conocer y ya tengo problemas con el, y lo que me dijo fue espantoso-

Tsubaki-lo se , lo sé pero… solo lo dijo porque estaba enojado, mañana las cosas han de estar mejor te lo aseguro-

*se habre la puerta del baño , entran jumbiie, kim y jaqueline*

Jumbiie-hola, vi el accidente ¿estás bien?-

Maka-si, estoy bien.-

Jumbiie-me llamo jumbiie hana-

Kim-soy kim-

Jaqueline-y yo jaqueline

Maka-gracias por preocuparse-

Yamitsu-perdona a soul-kun es que no supó lo que decía-

Maka-ya lo creo-

Jaqueline-te pasaste un poco al regañarlo-

Yamitsu-tenía que acerlo, se estaba saliendo de control-

Jaqueline-eres muy buena ayudando a los demás-

Yamitsu-*sonrojada* gracias-*corazón latiendo rápidamente*

Chrona-alegrate, mañana es el primer día de clases-

Maka-es lo mejor que he escuchado hoy-

Las chicas salieron del baño y decidieron sentarse juntas a cenar, era obvio que ya se habían hecho amigas y eso le hacía sentirse bien, lo que les espera para mañana….

**_Yamotso-listo el cap terminado-_**

**_Yamitsu-y mis chocolates disfrutando nyajajajaj-_**

**_Yamotso-e…ok ._., si los demás piensan que casi no salen no se preocupen, todo el fic esta estrictamente calculado, hime-onda no te preocupes tu eres muy cool nunca cambies-_**

**_Yamitsu-y siempre seras cool, en el fic pareces borde pero eres fantástica en realidad-_**


	5. tik-tok, disculpas y peliculas

**Yamitsu-me llaman yamitsu-**

**Yamotso-y ami yamotso-**

**Yamitsu-excepto las vecinas, ellas lo llaman pervertido de mier….**

**Yamotso-*cubriéndole la boca a yamitsu* jejejejje disfruten del cap de hoy, a por cierto, nos llegaron varias peticiones para aparecer en el fic y después de discutirlo mi hermana y yo llegamos a una conclusión, así que habrá una nueva alumna en el shibusen, denle la bienvenida a …**

**Yamitsu-¡SORA-CHAN, MEJOR CONOCIDA EN EL FIC COMO.. KOHAKU-YAMI!-**

**yamotso-no apareceras hoy, quizas en el prox cap ¿ok?**

**Cap 5**

**Tik-tok**

Después de la cena la cual transcurrió muy tranquila y callada sobre todo por parte de la rubia quien se negaba por completo a ver al alvino, a pesar de que el de vez en cuando le enviava varias miradas y movía los labios como pidiéndole disculpas, pero la chica solo volteaba la mirada y fruncia el ceño

Kid-soul enserio te pasaste-

B*s-enserio, viejo fuiste muy lejos esta vez-

Soul-¡es la tercera vez que me lo dicen, prometo disculparme con ella! ¿ok?-

Kid-haz lo que quieras pero seguramente que va a ser difícil que ella acepte tus disculpas-

Soul-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

B*s.-dahhh que no es obvio es una chica y las chicas tardan bastante en disculpar a un chico, asi que si quieres que te disculpe pronto tendras que hacerlo de una forma bastante original-

Kid-¿Cómo sabes tanto de chicas?-

B*s-pues por que tsubaki es mi mejor amiga y yo se todo gracias a ella-

Soul-wow b*s nunca pensé que tu cerebro funcionara-

B*s-¡pues que esperabas el gran b*s lo sabe absolutamente todo nyjajajajajajaj!-*parandoce en la mesa*

Soul-disculparme…. Pero si todo es culpa del estúpido que me quito la bandeja-

Kid-¿hablas de makoto?-

Soul-con que asi se llama…-

Kid-sería mejor que no te metas con el a menos que quieras un ojo morado y tener la boca rota-

Soul-¿tan violento es?-

Kid.-es peor de lo que crees-

B*s-¡ja! No creo que sea mejor que yo-

Kid-mejor no se metan en problemas chicos, makoto y sakakibara son muy pero muy agresivos-

Soul-ya se las vera conmigo esto no se quedara asi-

Terminando la cena todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones pero al llegar a la habitación de tsubaki, chrona, maka y yamitsu, acompañadas por yumari, jumbiie, kim, jaqueline y erika

Jumbiie-¿tan temprano y ya se van todas a dormir?-

Maka-pues hay clases mañana-

Yamitsu-jajajajaj ¿clases? Jajajajaj no seas ridícula maka-chan podemos ver una película todas juntas y mañana estaremos bien te lo aseguro, yo soy de poco dormir-

Jumbiie-igual yo-

Todas-igual nosotras-

erika-mis compañeras se preguntaran donde estoy mejor voy a avisarles que me quedare con ustedes-

yumari-igual las mias-

Jumbiie-¿Por qué no invitan a sus compañeras?-

Yumari-cool, voy y vuelvo-

Erika-igualmente cool-

***habitación de koko, hime y erika***

erika-hola chicas-

Hime-hola

Koko-holis-

erika-vamos a ver una película en el cuarto de maka ¿vienen?.

Hime-seguro-

Koko-si se oye genial-

***cuarto de yumari y las thompsons***

Yumari-¡chicas es noche de películas!-

Patty-kyajjajaj yo voy!-

Yumari-¿vienes liz?-

Liz-mhp… ¿Cuál verán?-

Yumari-creo que una de terror-

Liz-¡no voy!-

Patty-o.. vamos one-chan por favoooor-

Liz-*suspiro* ok iré pero no les prometo que no me asustare-

***cuarto de maka, tsubaki, chrona y yamitsu***

Todas las chicas habían ido a ponerse las pijamas para estar cómodas en el momento de ver la película, ellas estaba viendo una peli de terror llamada:"saw lll el juego del miedo",

Hime-oi yamitsu ¿no te asusta la película?-

Yamitsu-¿y por qué solo a mi habría de asustarme?-

Maka-porque eres la más pequeña de todas-

Jumbiie-y tierna :3-

Yamitsu-tengo 15 años, ya no soy una niñita, yamotso moja sus pantalones apenas ve una araña **-.-(yamotso-vas a morir yamitsu*transformando su brazo en guadaña***

Todas-jejejej que asco-

Patty-kyajajjaja miren, miren su pierna se le arranco y pudrió kyajajjaja-

Liz-*escondiéndose tras la almohada*

***a la mañana siguiente***

En un celular resonaba la canción de tik –tok de la cantante kesha como despertador al cual al parecer nadie le prestaba atención

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes

Maka-*somnolienta*¿qué hora es?-

Tsubaki-*bostezando y viendo su celular* las…. ¡6:30 AM!-

Maka-¡HO MIERDA, LA CLASE ES A LAS 7:00 AM!-

Chrona-*hablando dormida* acepto kid-kun-

Maka-¡CHRONA DESPIERTA!-

Chrona-¡que paso!-

Tsubaki-¿estabas soñando con kid?-

Chrona-e.. no claro que no *sonrojada*

Maka-¡CHICAS LEVANTENSE!-

Todas-¡NO!.-

Maka-o pero que veo yamitsu…¿ acaso es miku hatsune?-

Yamitsu-¡DONDE ESTA ESA HERMOSA MUJER!*levantándose de repente*

Maka-¡LAS DEMAS ARRIBA O LES DARE A CADA UNA UN MAKA-CHOP QUE NUNCA OLVIDARAN!-

Todas-*despertando*¿dormir?¿quién duerme?-

Jumbiie-¿Qué hora es?-

Maka-las 6:30

Todas-¡mierda!-

Koko- vámonos a alistarnos y nos vemos en los pacillos en 20 minutos, muévanse-

Todas-si*corriendo*

patty-saben esta situación estaría como para dedicarle la canción de tik-tok-

maka-tienes razón….

maka

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

tsubaki-

(Hey, what up girl?)

maka

Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city

patty

(Let's go)

maka  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

todas  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the click  
But the party don't stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

**(yamitsu-pongan de fondo esa cancion si le queda jejejej)**

chrona

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

todas

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me

Mientras todas, se bañaban, vestían, peinaban ,maquillaban y cantaban aquella canción, los minutos pasaban poco a poco y hasta que solo faltaran 5 minutos para las 7:00

Maka-no lograremos llegar a tiempo-

Tsubaki-¡ya se!-*sacando su celular*

Chrona-¿a quién le llamas?-

Tsubaki-shhhhh… hola b*s, si mira a las chicas y a mí nos hizo tarde podrías distraer al profesor para que entremos sin que se dé cuenta…. A gracias eres el mejor-

Maya-¿y?-

Tsubaki-b*s lo distraerá así que corran-

***salón de clases***

Soul-¿Quién te llamo?-

B*s-tsubaki_

Kid-¿Qué quería?-

B*s-me pregunto si podíamos distraer al profesor para que ella y las chicas entraran ya que se les hizo tarde-

Kid-ok yo ayudare tengo un plan-

B*s-¿Cuál es?-

Kid-este*pellizcando a soul y empujando a b*s*

Soul*grito*

B*s/soul-¡date por muerto!-*abalanzándose sobre kid*

Stein-¡Evans, Star y Death, dejen de pelar en este instante!-

Mientras el profesor stein paraba la pelea las chicas se escabullían para entrar al salón y al final lo consiguieron

Yamitsu-ufff al fin llegamos-

Yamotso-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-

Yamitsu-larga historia-

Julian-pfff no puedo creer que seas tan impuntual esto nunca te había pasado-

Jumbiie-quieres cerrar tu la boca-

Julian-¡más respeto a mi boca, jumbiie!-

Jumbiie-¡me vale tu maldita boca!-

Yamotso-shhh chicos bajen la voz!-

Yamitsu-¡te vale mierda que hablen fuerte!.

Julian.-¡no le grites a yamotso!-

jumbiie-¡no le grites a yamitsu!-

yamotso-¡no le grites a julian!-

yamitsu-¡no le grites a jumbiie!-

stein-¡HIGURASHI Y HANA CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

yamitsu/yamotso/jumbiie/julian-¡NO NOS GRITE!-

stein-soul, kid deténgalos por favor-

soul-¡yamitsu si no te callas te voy a decomisar todos tus mangas yuri!-

yamitsu-…..*callada y sentada*

soul-yamotso si no te callas le voy a decir a todas las chicas del shibusen que te ignoren-

yamotso-*callado y sentado*

jumbiie-jjajajajaj los niños se callan rápido-

julian-pfff amenazas hace años que no las escuchaba-

kid-jumbiie si no te sientas y callas le dire a mi padre que has estado leyendo todos sus libros de magia-

jumbiie-*callada y sentada*-

kid-y julian si tu no haces lo mismo que jumbiie…-

julian-¿Qué haras?-

kid-le voy a decir a mi padre que tu fuiste quien tomo 20 dolares de su cartera para comprarte 4 cajas de pockis-

julian-*sentado y callado*

stein-gracias chicos…. Ok como todos ya saben yo soy su profesor de música, bla, bla bla instrumentos, bla,bla, bla asi que veamos quien sera la personita que pasara a hacernos una demostración de su talento aver….. Thompson patty-

patty-tejjejejejej soy yo, soy yo-

stein-pasa enfrente y toco el clarinete-

la menor de las thompsons tomo un clarinete azul que estaba encima de el escritorio del profesor y procedió a empezar una canción que era totalmente desconocida

stein-¿Qué canción era esa?-

patty-ejejejje no se, yo solo soplaba y tapaba los huequitos :3-

stein-am… ok a ver…. Necesito que me escriban la siguiente canción en sus mugrosos cuadernos*escribiendo en la pizarra*

la rubia como ya no quedaban acientos no tuvo otra opción que la de sentarse junto al alvino que la había hecho sentido mal la otra noche

soul-pssst, pssst-la llamaba pero la chica no le prestaba ni la mas minima atención hasta que ya cansada volteo a verlo

maka-¿Qué quieres?-

soul-solo disculparme por lo que te dije ayer no era mi intención mal contestarte-

maka-pero lo hiciste-

soul-ya se lo que hice y encerio lo siento te pido por favor que me disculpes, no soy muy cool ofreciendo disculpas, de hecho nunca lo había hecho

maka-pues lo estas haciendo muy bien-

soul-entonces….¿amigos?-

maka-mhp…. Amigos-y los 2 estrecharon amigablemente sus manos

soul-wow para ser la primera vez que me disculpo no se escucho para nada cool-

maka-aja si claro…-

steim-¡EVANS Y ALBARN, ESTA MAS INTERESANTE LA PLATICA QUE LA CLASE ¿CIERTO?-

maka-e… lo siento profesor stein-

stein-maka, yumari…¿les dieron eso a sus ejem.. ya saben?-

yumari-e.. a si jejej claro que si…-

maka-jejjejej lo mismo que dijo ella-

soul-¿de que habla el?-

maka-e.. a cosas locas jejeje-*pensamiento: no tengo ni la menor idea de que sea eso pero Blair no lo beberá*

soul-*pensamiento: es muy cool que me haya perdonado, enserio que ella es muy genial*

**yamitsu-¿fin del cap 5?-**

**yamotso-sip, sip es el fin del cap de hoy-**

**yamitsu-buuuu que malo eres nii-san-**

**yamotso-pronto actualizaremos-**

**maka-bueno hasta la próxima, sayonara-**

**yamotso-¿previews?**


	6. mi rosa negra,clases y celos

**Yamotso-¿hasta cuando llegamos a la parte lemmon?-**

**Yamitsu-uuu…. Todavia falta mi pervertida copia :3-**

**Yamotso-buuuu ejem, bueno disfruten el fic-**

**Cap 6**

**el profesor y sus proyectos de fin de curso**

**clase del profesor stein**

Stein-cuando un pulso musical se agrupa de 2 en 2 bla,bla,bla alternándose bla,bla,bla el primer tiempo fuerte con un segundo débil, bla,bla,bla se le conoce como compas de 2 tiempos o tiempo binario-leia aburridamente el profesor sentado en su silla mientras los demás alumnos copiaban todo lo que el dictaba

Soul-¿encerio lo estas copiando?-le preguntaba aburrido a la rubia

Maka-claro que si, tal vez salga en el examen así que quiero estar preparada-

Soul-eso es tan poco cool-

Maka-eso es tan poco maduro-dijo sonriéndole burlonamente

Soul-touche-

Por el otro extremo del salón makoto y sakakibara estaban sentados juntos observando a todas las chicas de su alrededor

sakakibara-¿Qué te parece hime onda?-

Makoto-*viendo a la chica* em… no-

Sakakibara-¿koko-chan?-

Makoto-no lo creo parece que me odia-

Sakakibara –pues con quien decides tu-

Makoto-*viendo a algunas chicas* ya la encontré-

Sakakibara-¿Quién?-

Makoto-la rubiecita que esta junto al estúpido de Evans-

Sakakibara-*viendo a maka* o.. ya veo, pues si es bonita-

Makoto-¿bonita?.. es bellísima enserio que rebasa a kotonoha katsura en la belleza pero tiene el cuerpo de saionji sekaii-

Sakakibara-jajajajaj veo que hay quien le gane a esas 2 zorritas en apariencia-

Makoto-creo que intentare hablar con ella en la próxima clase-

Sakakibara- caerá ante tus pies, eso te lo aseguro-

**sonido de timbre**

Stein-fiuu que alivio pensé que nunca se irían, en fin lárguense… a por cierto chrona el profesor justin está a cargo de vigilarte a ti y a ragnarock-

Maka-¿Por qué el profesor los vigila?-

Chrona-e..a.. p..p..or si hacemos al..g..o ma..ma..ma malo jeje-

maka-¿es tu padre o que?-

chrona-bueno...-

maka-mejor no me respondas por que se que si-

ahora seguía la clase de letra y actuación musical del profesor justin law quien según las chicas del instituto era según sus comentarios todo un bombón el era un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules quien vestía con un elegante traje negro

**clase del profesor justin**

Justin-bien les doy la cordial bienvenida a esta su clase de letra y actuación música, soy su profesor justin law-

Todas*chicas*-*suspiro*

Yamitsu-oi koko-chan-

Koko-¿?-

Yamitsu-¿Qué le ven al profesor justin?-

Koko-que no lo vez…¡es hermoso!-

Yamitsu-mhp… si tiene lo suyo-

Jumbiie-si.. esta guapo pero sabes quién es más atractivo que el guapo profesor-

Yamitsu-¿Quién?, o.. ya me imagino-

Jumbiie-hablo de…

Yamitsu/jumbiie-¡LAS CHICAS TIMIDAS DEL CLUB DE AJEDREZ! *¬*-

Justin-em… jumbiie, yamitsu..¿hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?-

Yamitsu-e.. n.o..o justin-sensei

Maka-profesor ¿en que consiste su clase?

Justin-buena pregunta, mi clase consiste en que ustedes escriban y actúen sus propias canciones, ¿alguien tiene escrito alguna?-

Liz-bueno.. yo tengo escrita una pero…

Justin-¿quisieras compartirla con la clase?-

Liz-em.. vale-

Justin-¿Cómo se llama?-

Liz-se llama: mi rosa negra-(yamitsu-para los que no la conocen, es una canción de porta, no es reguetonto es rap y el rap no tiene nada de malo)

Justin-*leyendo la canción* mhp… le quedaría bien un tono de…

Ragnarock-¡RAP!-

Liz-obvio no, le queda mejor el pop-

Ragnarock-apuesto a que puedo cantarla y con el rap sonara mejor-

Liz-ok, averigüémoslo, cántala-

Ragnarock-pfff obvio que lo hare niñita-

Justin-ok necesitaras instrumentos…¿alguien quiere pasar y demostrar su talento?-

Yamitsu-¡yooooo!-

Justin-ok entonces en el piano: yamitsu higurashi y en la voz: ragnarock gorgón-

Maka-wow una tonada de rap acompañada de piano-

Soul-si que original-

Maka-¿Quién le enseño a tocar a yamitsu-chan?-

Soul-e,,a.. je-je quien sabe creo que ella sola aprendió-

Koko-tu hermana sabe tocar el piano, y tu yamotso-kun?-

Yamotso-mhp te darás cuenta poco a poco-

Koko-apuesto a que debe ser un instrumento igual de brillante que tu-*sonrojada*

Yamotso-e.. je-je gracias koko-chan-*sonrojado*-

Jumbiie-jejejje ¿y ese sonrojo?-

Julian-oWO ya se que significa mujajajaj-

Yamotso-c..c..claro que no :T-*sonrojado

**Canción:mi rosa negra,de porta**

Yamitsu y ragnarock song

_Tu eres mi rosa negra...tus pétalos son mi vida.._  
_tus espinas mis heridas..._

_Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza,_  
_tus espinas se convierten en petalos llenos de belleza,_  
_nunca marchitas._  
_se extremeze tu cuerpo como una hiedra inconfundible.._  
_jamas dejaras d ser mi rosa negra.._  
_Mi inconparable flor en este hermoso jardin,_  
_tu deslumbrante pelo negro desteya el mejor jazmin._  
_Te escoji a ti por ser diferente a las demas rosas,_  
_tu eras unica,_  
_tus espinas me protegen hoy tus petalos visten mi tunica.._  
_Aveces te llego..quiero posar en tu caliz..busco un porque,_  
_xk sin ti lo veo todo gris?_  
_De ser feliz si tus petalos marchitan yo marchito,_  
_eres la razon porque lucho, si te quitas la vida yo me la quito.._  
_para siempre..Recordare el ultimo petalo caido,_

_pero no aceptare la realidad cuando tu te hayas ido._  
_.Aunque no estes tu nombre permanezera entre mis labios,_  
_aunque te vayas d mi boca jamas saldra un adios,_  
_pues te kerre eternamente,_  
_eternamente marcada mi piel.._  
_Tu color negro es la tinta que se escribe en este papel._  
_.Donde narro cada beso, cada caracia, abrazo que te di.._  
_floreces dntro d mi..tu eras mi inconfundible tu eras mi vida._  
_.Me recuerda cada lagrima desprendida en aquel tiempo..._  
_miramiento de no aceptar que te perdi tan solo ace un momento.._

justin-hasta ahí ragnarock y yamitsu, muy bien-

ragnarock-ya vez rubiecita con el rap quedo mucho mejor-

liz-¿rubiecita? Pero que descarado eres-

ragnarock-y con orgullo-

chrona-no se como lidiar con las acciones y palabras de mi hermano

kid-¿el es tu hermano?-

chrona-e… si-

kid-um… pues la verdad no parece, o.. que descaro el mio, me llamo death the kid-

chrona-yo soy chrona gorgón-

kid-¿eres de nuevo ingreso?-

chrona-si y tu?-

kid-si, este año entre a estudiar aquí-

chrona-¿tu padre administra todo aquí?-

kid-sip, excepto a los grupos por ejemplo el de ajedrez, el de reporteria o el club de porristas-

la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a 5 chicas, 3 tenían el cabello rosa y los ojos azules, una tenia el cabello lacio alborotado hasta los hombros color castaño de ojos color caramelo y de buen cuerpo y la otra tania el pelo verde azulado largo y ondulado, ojos morados, con grandes (no tanto) pechos, las 5 vestian con unas blusas de tirantes moradas y unas falditas del mismo color y con unas zapatillas blancas

chica1-¡HOLIS!, yo soy mildred

chica2-yo soy maldred-

chica3-y yo mirley-

m,m y m-¡somos las presidentas del club de animadoras, y hemos venido a invitar a las chicas a participar!-

mildred-mañana serán las audiciones a las 7:30 am-

jumbiie-*levantando la mano* ¿y hay que ser una torpe sin cerebro como ustedes 3?-

maldred-eres simpatica-

jumbiie-no lo dije para darles gracia-

mirley-ellas 2 son hikari ichijou *señala a la de cabello castaño*-

mildred-y ella es Kohaku Yami *señala a la de pelo verde*-

yumari-¡ONE-CHAN!-*levanta la mano*

kohaku-¡yumari!.*levanta la mano*

maka-wow audiciones para porristas-

makoto-deberias ir..-

maka-¿?-

makoto-hola soy makoto-*sentándose junto a ella*

maka-am… tu eras el chico q estaba en la fila del almuerzo ayer,¿no?-

makoto-sip ese era yo-

maka-a.. yo soy maka albarn-

makoto-pues.. es un placer conocerte-

soul-¿Qué no estabas sentado junto a tu novio sakakibara?-

makoto-que acaso no puedo venir a saludar a esta hermosa señorita… ¿o es que acaso el gran soul Evans esta celoso?-

soul-¿Quién te crees tu para llamarme por mi apellido?-

makoto-¿Qué acaso hasta eso me vas a prohibir?-

koko-yamotso-kun creo que tu hermano se está peleando con el estúpido de makoto-

yamotso-na… déjalo se sabe defender solo-

koko-¿y tu?-

yamotso-pues… hago ejercicio 4 veces al dia-

jumbiie-puuuuf eres un chiquillo adorable-*le jala las mejillas*

koko-eso es tan cierto :3

chrona-no se como lidiar con porristas-

kid-no te preocupes esas trillizas son como un intenso dolor de estomago-

chrona-¿y las otras 2?-

kid-ellas 2 pues… no son malas a mi parecer-

maldred-dejaremos unos volantes pegados en la puerta de su salón, si quieren unirse ya saben-

hikari-*sonrojada y mirando a kid*-

kohaku-*empujándola hacia la puerta* reacciona, reacciona no te distraigas con el chico-

hikari-pero yo….-

justin-ya oyeron chicas si alguien quieres

hime-¡sensei!, ¿hay otros clubs cierto?-

justin-am… si, si hay varios de ellos y pueden unirse al que quieran-

makoto-¿te uniras a las porristas maka-chan?-

maka-no lo se creo que no, no es para mi dar volteretas y brincos y esas cosas-

makoto-¿y tu soul no te huniras?-

soul-ja-ja que chistosito ahí solo se inscriben descerebrados y gays como TU comprenderás-

makoto-bueno….me voy , adiós maka-chan espero verte pronto-*guiñándole un ojo*

sakakibara-¿y bien?-

makoto-na… pudo estar peor-

el chico de cabellos azules escucho la "gustosa" platica de los amigos y se desiluciono al saber lo que tramaban

keita-¡le estas coqueteando a maka!-

sakakibara-¿te acabas de dar cuenta?-

keita-eres un total mujeriego makoto-

makoto-y con honores-

tsubaki-¿vas a unirte a algún club liz-chan?-

liz-m… no lo se pienso unirme al de repostería-

b*s-¡JA APRENDERAS A COCINAR PARA ALIMENTAR A TU DIOS!-

liz-baka….

patty-kyajajjaja one-chan hara mi almuerzo!

Yamitsu-¡yahoooo, club de cuerdas ahí voy!, ¿a cual iras tu jumbiie?

Jumbiie-no lo se pero al de porristas definitivamente no-

Julian-tu y tus odios-

Yamotso-te comprendo -.-

Justin-ok,ok ya que son nuevos todos les hablare sobre todos los preparativos que habran para el año…..

**Yamotso-ufff fue difícil-**

**yamitsu-pero divertido-**

**Yamotso-seeee, nos vemos en el prox cap**

**Yamitsu-bye,bye**


	7. magia y gatasjumbiiexandrea

**Yamitsu-tejejejejej aquí estoy-**

**Yamotso-¡todos ya se dieron cuenta!-**

**Yamitsu-bueno… en el fic no habran parejas conocidas por el dia de hoy pero les rencompensaremos, les daremos la oportunidad de elegir la pareja principal para el prox fic-**

**yamotso-con el kidxchrona tenemos varias ideas pero chrona estara enamorada de kid pero kid por decir asi todavia no-**

**yamitsu-se hira enamorando de ella poco a poco-**

**yYy-¿Cuántos cap quieren en total?-**

**Cap 7**

***magia y gatas***

Justin-las actividades que se realizaran durante todo el curso serán….

***timbre***

Todos-*suspiro*

Justin-ba… en fin se los comentare mañana, nos vemos-

Después de las agotadoras clases la peli-cenizo y sus compañeras de habitación se didrigian cansadamente hasta su habitación

Maka-ufff pero que cansancio-

Tsubaki-si, necesito dormir un poco-

Chrona-s,,s,,si igual yo-

Ysmitsu-*en el suelo roncando*

Tsubaki-yo la llevara a la habitación.*cargando a la chica*

Al momento en el que maka puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta se empezaron a escuchar varias voces desde adentro de la habitación

Chrona-hay alguien adentro del cuarto-

Maka-asi parece-

Tsubaki-a la cuenta de 3 habrimos la puerta y sorprendemos a los intrusos ¿listas?. 1

Maka-2-

Chrona-¡3!-

***abriendo la puerta de golpe***

Las chicas no lo podían creer, dentro de la habitación estaban 2 chicas, una de cabello morado y ojos dorados con un vestidito negro, unas botas del mismo color y con un sombrerito de bruja y la otra tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes, usaba un vestidito azul y unas zapatillas blancas y con un sombrero de bruja

¿?-¡nya,maka-chan, Blair quiere comer,!,¿Qué hay para cenar?-

Maka-¿blair?-

¿?-maka-chan,¿has visto a yumari-chan?-

Maka-¿rin?-

Debajo de la cama salió corriendo una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos azules quien usaba un vestidito de tirantes negro con rayas blancas

¿?-chi,chi,chi chrona esas 2 gatas me quicieron matar-

Chrona-mifune….e..e..eres humana-

Mifune-chi,chi,chi mhp… asi parece-

Maka-pero como…. A…u ya se como paso esto-

***Flashback***

Stein-esperen aquí-el profesor se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a un armario y ahí se encerró por unos instantes hasta que salió con 2 frasquitos que contenían un liquido morado

Yumari-¿y eso?-

Stein- hagan que sus gatas lo beban-

Maka-pero…

Stein-con eso nadie se dará cuenta de su presencia-

Yumari-e… ok gracias-*saliendo del salón*

Maka-adios-*siguiendo a yumari*

***pasillos***

Maka-no le vas a dar de tomar eso a rin ¿cierto?-

Yumari-que claro que no ¿y tu?-

Maka-no-

***fin del flash back***

Maka-bebieron el liquido morado-

Blair-e.. ahora que lo pienso creo que si bebimos algo-

***flash back***

Blair-¡nya!*estirandoce*-

Rin—nya,nya,nya(blair-chan tengo mucha hambre)

Blair-nya,nya, nya(también yo rin-chan)

*bajo la cama*

¿?-chi,chi,chi,chi-

Rin-¿nya?-(¿oiste eso?-

Blair-nya(si viene de debajo de la cama)

Rin-nya,nya,nya(vamos a ver,¿lista?-

Blair-nya(si)-

*entrando bajo la cama*un pequeño ratoncito gris salió corriendo por su vida y trepandoce en los muebles de la habitación, paso por donde habían unos frasquitos con liquido morado y al presipitarse de que había corrido mucho le entraron ganas de beber algo,trepo por el frasquito y bebió un poco de ese liquido, pero luego perdió el equilibrio y boto los 2 frascos cayéndoles encima a las 2 gatitas, hasta que un humo morado inundo la habitación

Blair-¿nya pero que paso?-

Rin-e…¡tengo dedos!-

Mifune-am…¡tengo pechos!, y unos muy grandes*tocándose los pechos*

Rin-los mios son mejores.

Blair-¡claro que no!-

Mifune-*metiendoce bajo la cama*

***fin del flashback***

Maka-¡debo de hablar con yumari-chan!-*saliendo de la habitación*

***habitación de yumari y las thompsons***

_Yumari-¿y esa mascarilla de aguacate?_

Liz-es para evitar las arrugas-

Patty-one-chan no quiere quedar vieja tejejejejej-

Liz-jamas lo sere T.T-

***tocan a la puerta***

Yumari-yo abro-

***abriendo la puerta***

Yumari-a, hola maka-chan-

Maka-etto yumari-

Yumari-¿Cómo esta mi hermosa rin?-

Maka-mañana necesito que despúes de clases vayas a mi habitación hay algo que debo mostrarte-

Yumari-ok mañana hire-

Maka-adios liz-

Liz-adios-

Maka-adios patty-

Patty-tejejejej sayonara-

***pasillos***

***jumbiie con los audífonos al máximo volumen***

Julian-vas a quedarte sorda con esas cosas

_Jumbiie-ODOMO atsukai itsu made shiteru no_

_Joushiki aru tsumoridashi KARADA mo nakanaka no mon yo_

_Tomodachi wa mou KEIKEN shite iru_

_Atarashii KOTO yareru KOTO takusan tameshite mitai wa_

_Doko made tsuite mawaru OTONA no me_

_Shitagi mitai ni tsuketenakya asobi ni ikenai no?_

_Hitori de_

_PANTSU nugeru mon_

_PANTSU nugeru mon_

_PANTSU nugeru mon ne_

_Nuidara mou OTONA da mon_

_Kitto subarashii kaihoukan_

_PANTSU nugeru mon_

_PANTSU nugeru mon_

_PANTSU nugeru mon ne_

**(Yamotso:Canción:rin kagamine take off my panties)**

Los gemelos hana iban paseando por los pasillos juntos mientras la chica escuchaba música en su I pod y su hermano estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, de pronto jumbiie cerro los ojos mientras cantaba y al acerlo choco con alguien y cayo al piso

Jumbiie-¡oye eres ciego o que fijate!-

¿?-pe..pe..perdon-

Jumbiie-e…¿?-la chica se quedo callada al encontrarse con una hermoso chica castaña, un poco cachetona, bajita, de complexión delgada y de ojos cafes

¿?-es que no me fije por que tengo prisa-

Jumbiie-no te preocupes, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

¿?-me llamo Andrea Escalante-

Julian-um…. Jumbiie me voy a mi habitación nos vemos mañana*se va*

Andrea-¿eres de nuevo ingreso?-

Jumbiie-sip, mi tío es el director-

yo ya llevo un año aquí-

Jumbiie-y… ¿Qué edad tienes?-

Andrea-¿17 y tu?

Jumbiie-igual yo :D-

Andrea-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos-*guiñándole un ojo*

Jumbiie-ella me… guiño el ojo ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-*corazoncitos en los ojos*

**Yamitsu-cap 7 listo-**

**Yamotso-como verán no hubo sxm aolo hubo nuestra nueva pareja llamada: jxa**

**Yamitsu-jumbiiex Andrea-**

**Yamotso-en el prox cap habran parejas por decir asi conocidas-**

**Yamitsu-sip lamentamos si este fic fue aburrido pero solo tenemos 2 horas para crear nuevos cap bueno adioshito-**


	8. malvadas porristas

**Yamitsu-hola otakus, somanians y kidronas de mi corazoncito-**

**Yamotso-buuu.. dramática-**

**Yamitsu-bueno sean bienvenidos una vez mas a esta su escuela del shibusen nyajajjajaj-**

**Yamotso-¡AVISO DE ULTIMO MINUTO!-**

**Yamitsu-se necesita una chica linda, creativa y divertida para que protagonice a la novia o enamorada de el simpatico, atractivo y musculoso de yamotso en el fic-**

**Yamotso-mi descripción es: cabello negro, ojos rubís y un súper cuerpazo-**

**Yamitsu-la que quiera se la "pareja" de este encantador joven díganoslo por medio de reviews o por imbox-**

**Yamotso-bueno.. antes que nada, queremos darle las gracias a nuestra amiga, hikari-chan, por hacer un fanfiction donde salgamos, one-chan y yo… gracias hikari-**

**Yamitsu-y presentarles a mi nueva arma… koko-chan Evans….. ahora soy técnica de 2 guadañas ;D**

**Yamotso-y.. a julian y jumbiie hana por ayudarnos con nuestras atractivas y malvadas sobrinas-**

**yYy-¡si ustedes gustan empezemos a leer!-**

**CAP 8**

**NO me aceptaron,¡ella va a cantar!**

Los rayos del sol entraban atravez de las cortinas e iluminaban la habitación completa, 4 chicas descansaban en sus repectivas camas, se veian tan tranquilas e indefensas hasta que luego las 2 gatitas y la ratoncita hicieron un escándalo enorme que las hizo levantarse de golpe

Maka-*levantándose asustada*¡que paso!-

Blair-¡nyaaaaa devuélveme mi sostén mizune!-*corriendo sin nada cubriéndole los pechos*

Mizune-*corriendo con el sosten de Blair*-

Maka-¡PAREN YA DE CORRER!-

Blair-*llorando* ¡maka-chan mizune no me quiere devolver mi sosten!-

Mizune-*despertando a chrona*¡chrona Blair no admite que mis tetas son mas grandes que las de ella!-

Chrona-a eso se debe tanto griterío -.-

Maka-¡solo se pelearon por ver quien tenia las tetas mas grandes!-

Blair/mizune-¡si!

Maka-ok encerio que eso es una estupidez-

Chrona-ambas las tienen igual-

Blair/mizune-¡no es cierto digan quien de las 2 las tiene mas grandes!-

Maka-preguntenle a tsubaki o a yamitsu- -.-

Chrona-¿y tsubaki?-

Tsubaki-*entrando al cuarto*-

Maka-¿Dónde estabas tsubaki-chan?-

Tsubaki-me fui a dar una ducha para ir a ver lo de los clubs-

Maka-a cierto lo olvide vamos chrona-

Blair-nya vamos a preguntarle a yamitsu-chan-

Yamitsu-zzzzzz*roncando*

Blair-nya yamitsu-chan-

Yamitsu-*despertando*¿?-

Mizune-chi,chi,chi ¿Quién los tiene más grandes?-*quitándose la blusa*

Yamitsu-*hemorragia nasal* aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡que hacen desnudas de la parte de arriba!

Maka-¿Qué le pasa a yamitsu-chan?-

Yamitsu-¡llamen a soul y a yamotso ahora!-

Maka-¿Por qué?-

Yamitsu-¡DIJE AHORAAAA!-

TSUBAKI-yamitsu -chan cálmate no necesitas de tus hermanos para superar este "problema"-

Yamitsu-*suspiro* tienes razón mejor me arreglo para lo de la elección de clubes-*saliendo del cuarto normalmente*

Chrona-vaya… encerio que es tsundere-

***pasillos***

Jumbiie-no es cool levantarse temprano para elegir un patético club-

Kim-ojala me acepten en el de porristas *-*-

Jaqueline-para ver a las demás con esos censuales uniformes…¡me unire!-

Kim-¿? Em.. aja ok, y… ¿en qué club te inscribirás jumbiie-chan?-

Jumbiie-en uno que no sea una total ñoñez-

Las chicas al pasar por la cancha de deportes vieron una fila enorme de puras chicas

Kim-al parecer todas quieren ser porristas-

Jumbiie-ñoñas-

¿?-ohayo jumbiie-chan-

Jumbiie-¿?*volteando la mirada* andrea….

Andrea-hola..¿tu…tu…tu te uniras a las porristas?-

Jumbiie-¡jamas!-

Andrea-que alivio-

Jumbiie-¿por?-

Andrea-bueno… las porristas y las chicas del club de ajedrez no nos llevamos y no quería que te dejaras de llevar conmigo-

Jumbiie-¿te preocupaste por nuestra reciente amistad?-

Andrea-sip.. bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos luego-

Maka-ohayo chicas-

Todas-hola-

Cuando por los pasillos llegaron el chico alvino acompañado del chico de cabellos azules y el chico de cabello negro adicto a la simetría

Soul-buenos días-

Maka-hola soul-

Yamitsu-¡soul nii-san tuve una hemorragia y lo supere yo misma con la ayuda de tsubaki!-

Soul-es bueno por ti one-chan-

Yamitsu-gracias n.n-

Soul-¿te uniras a las porristas como te dijo makoto,?

Maka-no, no me gusta nada de eso-

De pronto unas manos cubrieron los ojos de la rubia

¿?-quien soy-

Maka-em… chrona-

De pronto su vista volvió y al voltear la mirada se encontró con la intensa mirada de makoto

Makoto-veo que has venido a la audición-

Maka-e.. no claro que no yo solo iba de paso-

Makoto-ya te dije que te verías linda con ese uniforme-

Soul-¡si ella no quiere ser porrista no puedes obligarla!-

Makoto-¡tu no eres nadie como para defenderla!-

Soul-¡te vale una mierda si no soy nada suyo!-

Makoto-¡si me importa porque si no eres nada suyo no puedes tomar deciciones por ella!-

¿?-¡LA SIGUIENTE!-

LA voz de una de las trillizas indicaba que la siguiente chica podía pasar a audicionar

***dentro de la cancha***

Hikari tenia su cabeza recargada en su mano mientras daba pequeños suspiros, kohaku noto el comportamiento de su amiga y se atrevió a preguntarle

Kohaku-hikari-chan…¿estas bien?-

Hikari-e.. s..s..si, es solo que… no puedo dejar de pensar en el..

Kohaku-hablas de kid?-

Hikari-si.. el es tan lindo, inteligente, amable, educado y…

Kohaku-ya escuche demasiado por hoy-

Mirley-osea hello aquí todas están super out

¿?-¡HEY USTEDES 3!

M,m,m-¡MAKOTO-KUN!-

Mokoto-necesito un favor-

Maldred-¡pidenos lo que quieras-

Mirley-¿Qué es lo que quieres hermoso, makoto?-

Makoto-¿convencerían a una chica que conozco a entrar a su club?-

Mirldred-una chica no puede entrar asi como asi-

Maldred-tiene que entrar si ella quiere, va contra las reglas, no la podemos obligar-

Makoto-ok entiendo pero…..

¿?-¡NOOOO ESTE PASILLO NO ES NADA SIMETRICO!-

Hikari-¿simetrico?...¡ ES EL!-*Sale corriendo de la cancha*

Kohaku-¡espera hikari-chan!-

***pasillos***

Hikari-es..es…es… es kid-kun-

Soul-ya kid tranquilo…

kid-¡PERO NO ES SIMETRICO!-

Jumbiie-ya,ya tranquilo primo kid-

Hikari-*suspiro* me encanta cuando le dan sus ataque de simetría-

Mirley-¡QUE PASE LA SIGUIENTE EN AUDICIONAR!-

Tsubaki-e.. a soy yo-

Mirley-bien.. pasa antes de que se me caigan los brakets-

Maka-¿Qué esperas tsubaki-chan?-

Tsubaki-tengo miedo…. No creo poder entrar

Maka-si quieres podemos entrar a darte apoyo moral n.n

Tsubaki-gracias…n.n

***en la cancha***

Maldred-la siguiente en audicionar será…. Tsubaki nakatsukaza

Maldred-¿es ella?-*apuntando a tsubaki*

Mirley-ajajajjaaj no tiene la oportunidad, lo sentimos pero…. No audicionaras

Tsubaki-p..p…pero por que?

Maldred-¡POR QUE NO SE NOS PEGA LA GANA, SIGUIENTE!

Maka-¿¡porque no dejan audicionar a mi amiga?!

Mirley-¡YA TE DIJO MI HERMANA QUE PORQUE NO SE NOS PEGA LA GANA!

Yamitsu**-*versión chibi*** encerio que las trillizas no son nada amables… pobre tsubaki-chan-

***pasillo***

Chrona-¿Cómo les fue?-

Maka-no dejaron audicionar a tsubaki-

B*s-¿Por qué?-

Tsubaki-dijeron que no se les pegaba la gana y no me aceptaron

B*s-¡NADIE RECHAZA A LA MEJOR AMIGA DEL GRAN B*S!

Tsubaki-dejalo ya black, no vale la pena intentarlo otra vez

soul-¿Por qué no intentas en el club de cuerdas tsubaki?-

kid-¿Qué no tu tocas el bajo eléctrico?-

tsubaki-hai… yo lo se tocar-

jumbiie-yo me unire al de piano-.

Julian-yo me apunto –W-UU

-¡A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES, FAVOR DE REPORTARCE EN EL AUDITORIO EN 5 MINUTOS!-

Soul-¿y ahora que querrán?-

Yamitsu-ejejejejej no lo se nii-san pero ojala y sea algo importante porque si no….¡ME VERE OBLIGADA A GOLPEAR A TODOS Y CADA UNO QUE ESTE EN MI CAMINO!

TODOS-¡TSUNDERE….!

***auditorio***

Azusa-¡bien mocosos con ustedes, el director, shinigami-sama!

Dhinigami-sama-¡HOLA, HOLITAS, BIEN COMO TODOS SABEN, PUES TOODOS AQUÍ SON NUEVOS, PERO SE EMPEZRAN A VER Y ENSALLAR LAS OBRAS PARA EL FIN DE CURSO… ESTA ENCARGADO POR EL PROFESOR JUSTIN LAW-

Todos-*pensamiento* apenas estamos comenzando el curso y ya esta empezando a ver las actividades para el final-

Shinigami-sama-y en otras noticias.. permítanme precentarles al club de porristas.. acargo de sus capitanas, las trillizas maldred, mirley y mildred-

mmm-¡hola loosers, bueno tenemos el honor de precentarles a las 2 nuevas integrantes de nuestro club….¡kim y jaqueline… esta es nuestra primera presentación-

***al intentar encender la grabadora esta saco chispas y no encendio***

Mildred-¡LA GRABADORA SE AVERIO!-

Maldred-¡NO PODEMOS BAILAR SIN MUSICA!-

Mirley-¡ALGUIEN SE OFRECE A CANTAR LA CANCION PARA PODER HACER LA PRECENTACION?!-

***Sonido de grillos***

Azusa-el que lo haga le pondré 10 en la clase de educación física

Sid-e…p..p..pero esa es mi clase-

Azusa-¡YA DIJE QUE EL QUE LO HAGA TENDRA 10!

¿?-¡YO LO HARE!-

MALdred-¿ella?-

Soul-¿ella?-

Makoto-¡ELLA! *.*

Yamitsu/patty-¡EJEJEJEJEJJEJE ELLA VA A CANTAR POR PUNTOS EXTRAS EJEJEJJEJEJEJE!-

**Yamitsu-¡lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIO!-**

**Yamotso-lo que hace la falta de imaginación T.T-**

**Yamitsu-no me gusto como quedo, lo sentimos escritores invitados-**

**Yamotso-los escritores que no aparecieron, lo sentimos es que ya saben, la falta de ideas y pfff en el prox cap aparecerán, gomenasai**

**yYy-¡HIGURASHIS, FUERA!**


	9. BAD APPLE

,**Yamitsu-bienvenidos de nuevo a su escuela favorita-**

**Yamotso-¡SHIBUSEN ESCUELA DE CANTO**

**Yamitsu-este, antes de empezar quisiéramos hacer 3encuestas, la primera, es que verán ayer, nii-san y yo veíamos videos de vocaloid y yo opte porque miku y kaito se ven súper kawaiis juntos y el estúpido de yamotso dijo que miku y len se ven mejor-**

**Yamotso-voten por quien se ve mejor con miku, kaito o len, si yo gano, hare que yamitsu baile ievan polka por toda una semana, ¡MIKU Y LEN!-**

**Yamitsu-y si yo gano hare que yamotso haga yaoi en el fic ¡KAITO Y MIKU!-**

**yYy.-recuerden es lo que ustedes decidan-**

**yamotso-a si y porfavor necesito que me ayuden en algo, hay 3 chicas que se interesan en mi en el fic y son-*saca un papelito y se lo da a su hermana***

**yamitsu-¡KOKO-CHAN, SORA-CHAN, Y… HAY UNA CHICA QUE ES UNA DE NUESTRAS MEJORES AMIGAS PERO NO SALE EN EL FIC, PERO LA QUEREMOS MUCHO ASI QUE ESTA CANDIDATA ES… SORETO EVANS!-**

**yamotso-pues ufff me da vergüenza preguntar, ok,ok nuestra prima quiere que hagamos un numerito asi como el de la canción cantarella ese de la droga, yamitsu y yo, pero nos da penita ya que somos hermanos y… ustedes lo entienden, díganos quieren que yamitsu y yo tengamos pues momentitos romanticos?-**

Maldred-¡JA!... ENTONCES PRUEBA TU TALENTO Y CANTA… NIÑITA-

Mildred-espera…. Yo te conozco… ¿tu eres maka albarn, verdad?-

Maka-si, asi es y yo… q…q..quiero esos puntos extras-*murmuro apenada la rubia*

Mirley-¡PUES PASA A CANTAR!-

Maka-pero yo… no se cual cantar-

Maldred-¡UNA QUE SE LLAMA BAD APPLE, ES DE VOCALOID!-

Maka-pero yo… em…ok-

La rubia se levanto de su aciento ,trepo las escaleras y se paro frente a todos, tomo el micrófono y antes de comenzar a cantar, la pelirosa de mirley le susurro al oído

Mirley-suerte..perdedora, la necesitaras-

"perdedora,perdedora, perdedora" esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de la rubia, hasta que luego un oscuro recuerdo llego a su mente….

***flashback***

Una pequeña niña como de 6 años, de cabellos cenizos y ojos color jade, con un vestido azul cielo y una diadema del mismo color adornando su cabello, era la boda de su tía eruka con su novio free, (yamotso-jejejej loca pareja no creen) Y Ella había sido escogido para ser la niña que tirara los petalos de rosas en la iglesia en la boda, su madre estaba obsesionada con la hermosa voz que su hija tenia, aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho cantar delante de los demás

Kami-bien, maka, esta es la boda de tu querida tia eruka..¿y sabes que le daremos de regalo?-

Maka-em…¿no ya le habías enviado un juego de te?-

Kami-no seas ridícula cariño-*le aprieta las mejillas*

Maka-¿y que le daremos de regalo, mami?-

Kami-pues le regalaremos…..¡una canción de tu hermosa voz!-

Maka-p..p…pero mami, yo, no puedo cantar frente a todos…

Kami-pero si solo somos la familia de tu tia eruka y la familia de free no te conoce, asi que no tienes porque temer

Maka-pero, no se si, yo…..

Kami-porfavor cariño, hazlo esta vez y si no lo quieres volver a hacer pues no te obligare

Maka-estabien mami, lo hare por ti y por la tia eruka –

La niña salto hacia los brazos de su tia, una mujer de cabellos plateados, ojos azul marino y un lunar en cada comisura de los labios, tenia un hermoso vestido blanco strapple,

Maka-t..t..te tengo una sorpresa tia

Eruka-¿encerio?, ¿y que es?

Kami-¡maka, querida sube al ecenario!-

Maka-voy mami-

La niña se baja de los brazos de su tia y sube corriendo al ecenario pero en el momento de correr, cayo al suelo boca abajo y se oyeron las risas de un niño, la rubia, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un niño de su misma edad, con los ojos rojos, el cabello negro pero las puntas de su cabello eran blancas

Maka-¡oye!,¿Por qué me metiste el pie?-

¿?-uuups lo siento, o mejor dicho porque te interpones entre mi pie-

Maka-¡yo no me interpuse en tu pie!-

Eruka-asura..deja de pelear con mi sobrina…..

Asura-como digas eruka-

Eruka-lo siento cariño, es el primo de free y.. es una verdadera molestia, ni el mismo lo aguanta-

Maka-esta bien tia, no me dolio- la niña le sonrio a su tia y trepo rápidamente las escaleras, hasta llegar al micrófono, el cual estaba muy alto e intentaba alcanzarlo saltando y haciendo puntitas con los deditos de sus pies

¿?-tranquila, linda yo te ayudo-le dijo una de las guitarristas de la banda que tocaba, ella le bajo el micrófono y le sonrio cálidamente, era una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello era rubio claro, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo fuerte (yamitsu-la guitarrista es importante y verán quien es mas adelante)

Maka-gracias señorita- la niña tomo aire y sus mejillas se coloraron de un lindo color rosa

¿?-cual vas a cantar?-le pregunto la dulce guitarrista

Maka-q..q..quiciera cantar una canción que se llama angel voice -

¿?-buena elección, linda- los de la banda comenzaron a tocar aquella canción, era una tonada dulce y ligera como canción infantil,

Asura-¡SUERTE PERDEDORA!-se oyo el grito del niño a lo lejos pero solo eso basto para que maka comenzara a sollozar, pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, pero no quería decepcionar a su madre ni a su tia, nunca nadie le había dicho que era una perdedora, ella lo tomo como si no pudiera hacer nada, como si fuera una fracasada, una buena para nada y eso le daba cada vez mas nerviosismo, se limpio las lagrimillas e intento cantar aquella canción

Pero antes de terminar de cantar, colapso en el piso y lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fueron los gritos de las personas y las risas de asura, y Al despertar su madre se disculpo por haberla obligado a cantar

***fin del flashback***

Maka-yo..yo…yo no puedo-

Maldred-¿te da miedito?...

Maka-*negando lentamente con la cabeza* es solo que….

¿?-¡YO TOMARE SU LUGAR!.-

Maka-¡tsubaki-chan!-*corre a abrazarla*

Mildred-asi que…. Tomaras su lugar, pues de una vez, ya tenemos que empezar la rutina!-

Tsubaki-tu vete al dormitorio se que no quieres estar aquí-

*EN LOS ACIENTOS*

Makoto-es muy bonita pero es tan llorona

Soul-¿¡que no viste que estaba nerviosa?!-

Makoto-ese no es mi problema

Soul-¡MALDITO CABRON!-

Makoto-¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE CABRON, ESTUPIDO!?-

Soul-ya me colmaste la pasiencia maldito hijo de perra!

Yamitsu-¡YA CALLENSE LOS 2!-

YAMOTSO-si, no ven que a la pobrecita de maka-chan casi le da un colapso nervioso-

Makoto-yo la hubiera recibido en mis brazos-

***en el ecenario***

Mildred-su atención por favor, esta es nuestra presentación, bad Apple, cantado ¿por?

Tsubaki-soy tsubaki nakatsukasa-

Maldred-¿Qué no tu eres la chica que rechazamos?

Tsubaki-*con la mirada baja* si, soy yo-

Mildred-¡EMPEZEMOS CON LA RUTINA!.

Maldred-toma tu micrófono, y… gracias por apoyarnos-

Tsubaki-no..hay de que- la morena tomo el micrófono con mucha seguridad, dio una bocanada de aire y la canción comenzó, era un ritmo bastante movido, y alegre*

*BAD APPLE, CANCION DE LAS PORRISTAS, CANTADO POR TSUBAKI*

Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
mienaiwa sou shiranai?

Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete  
Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
watashi wa watashi sore dake

Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no?  
Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?  
Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no?  
Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama

Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo  
hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa  
Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara  
moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru

Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
mienaiwa sou shiranai?

Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete  
Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
watashi wa watashi sore dake

Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba  
subete kowasuwa subete kowasuwa  
Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba  
watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?

Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo  
subete no koto mo mada shiranai no  
Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba  
subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!

Jumbiie-¡TSUBAKI CANTA MUY GENIAL!-

Julian-¿Qué te pasa, kid?

Jumbiie-¡¿VISTE ALGO ASIMETRICO?!-

Kid-no, es que…. No puedo dejar de pensar, en lo linda que es -

Jumbiie-¿la porrista?-

Kid-*asiente con la cabeza*-

Julian-pero…¿Qué te parece chrona-chan,? Ella también es bonita-

Jumbiie-tu y ella harían buena pareja-*guiña el ojo*

Kid-mmm no lo se, lo voy a pensar-

Jumbiie-*susurrando* baka….

***dormitorio***

En aquel dormitorio una rubia tenia su rostro escondido en su almohada, no decía nada solo se escuchaban sus sollozos hasta que la puerta sono

Maka-¿Quién es?

¿?-maka, etto, soy, soy makoto.-

Maka-¿makoto?, am…ok- la rubia se levanto de su cama y le abrió la puerta al pelinegro de ojos cafes(yamitsu-mm..menudo cacho de puto que es)

Makoto-*la abraza* me preocupaste, crei que te hibas a colapsar o algo asi-

Koko-*entrando a al habitación*-¿interumpo algo?-

Makoto-si, si interumpes-

Koko-huuy que pena pues ni modos, ya entre-

Yumari-¿estas bien maka-chan?-

Yamitsu-¡MAKA-CHAN!,ME ALEGRA QUE ESTE BIEN!-

Jumbiie-¿Por qué casi colapsas?-

Makoto-genial, ¿esta es reunión de chicas o que?-

Hime-lo siento pero tengo que hablar con mis amogas-*empuja a makoto*

Tsubaki-hola makoto-kun-

Chrona-vamos a pasar a nuestro cuarto-

Makoto-ya me dara tiempo de hacerte mia maka albarn y solo mia-

¿?-¿Quién dijiste que será tuya?

Makoto-nadie que te importe perrito….

¿?-¿perrito?, quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi?-

Makoto-tsk como digas solo no te metas en mi camino, Evans –

Soul-¿yo?, meterme en tu camino?, como si me importara-

Makoto-mas te vale-

***porristas***

Kim-eso estuvo genial ustedes son geniales

Jaqueline-gracias por aceptarnos aquí-

Mildred-em.. aun no son porristas

Kim-¿y que hay con la presentación que hicimos?-

Maldred-ese fue el segundo paso, el primero fue la audición y la tercera…

Mildred-¿ustedes son vírgenes?

Kim-em.. si, ´¿Por qué?-

Mirley-para ser porristas tienen que…

¿?- aquí están…¿listas?-

Maldred-*cierra la puerta del gimnasio y pone llave*

Jaqueline-¿Qué van a hacernos?

Mildred-¿traes protección?-

¿?-claro que si, no quiero que finjan estar embarazadas, como hizo sekaii-

Kim-¿sekaii?-

Maldred-hazlas tuyas, makoto-kun-

Makoto-a la orden chicas-

***1 hora después***

La pelirosa se encontraba en el suelo con su uniforme todo desgarrado, en la comisura de los labios le escurría sangre y lloraba muy fuerte, estba toda sucia y respiraba con dificultad

Kim-el..el..el me….

Mildred-se los hace a todas nosotras cada semana, no te quejes y aguántate

Makoto-¡listo, la de cabello café es un poquito mezquina pero logre dominarla a y por cierto-*le susurra a kim* esta mas estrecha que tu y se moja con facilidad-

Kim-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-

Makoto.-**dándole una bofetada a kim* yo soy como quiero ser-

Jaqueline-*saliendo de las duchas con la ropa desgarrada y mojada y con sangre entre las piernas y solo vestía con sus bragas azules y la parte de arriba de su uniforme al igual que kim* el… fue muy rudo conmigo, me duele, me duelen las piernas.

Kim-¡VAMOS A DECIRLE AL MUNDO LOQ UE NOS HICIERON!.

Makoto-si dicen algo, les va a ir muy mal-*saca una navaja de su bolsillo*

Mildred-ya están advertidas

Makoto-y una cosa mas,,,, su amiga maka, será la próxima-

**Continuara…..**

**Yamitsu-¡no se olviden de vootar es obligacion xD JEJEJ YA SABEN LAS 3 ENCUESTAS!-**

**Yamotso-DIP,SIIP**

**YAMITSU-, asi que ya saben respondan la encuesta y.. ajajja creyeron que maka cantaría,pues si lo hara pero en otro capi, byeeee mis niños**

**yYy-¡higurashis, fuera,,,,**


End file.
